


Te Veo

by aman_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, im sorry, merry chrysler emme, please don't read if car accidents upset you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aman_chan/pseuds/aman_chan
Summary: The beautiful colors of red in his boyfriend's hair... he never wants to forget them.





	1. Chapter 1

"WHY do you think I want to GO meet your PARENTS?" Natsume's harsh tone did not seem to affect the other. He had come to terms with that it was part of the entire package. And he loved it more and more each day.

"Because, Natsume! It's important to me for you to meet them!! It's important for our rela--"

Tsumugi was cut off by the sounds of squealing tires off to his side. He scarcely heard Natsume screaming his name before he blacked out.

♤♤♤

Natsume had an iron grip on the steering wheel, breathing heavily with his eyes locked in front of him. He took a deep breath. He turned to look at the head leaning on his shoulder.

Tsumugi laid unconscious, eyes closed blissfully. His head was bleeding. Natsume reached around him, putting pressure on the wound while he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

A pickup truck had ran a red light, effectively destroying the entire right side of Natsume's car. The driver in the other car seemed unconscious as well... at least, Natsume hoped he was unconscious. 

Tsumugi seemed to have not been hurt too badly by the crash, save for his head. The increasing amounts of blood leaving it concerned the redhead, but the paramedics arrived before he even had a chance to worry.

They pulled both men out of the car, whisking Tsumugi away to one of the ambulances to get him on oxygen and I.V.. They assessed Natsume right outside the door, checking over cuts on his face and arm. They deemed him alright, they put him in the car with Tsumugi to ride to the hospital.

Natsume closed his eyes, hoping a deity would keep Tsumugi breathing.

♤♤♤

Too fast.

That’s all Natsume could think. They played over and over, sounding like a broken record.

Only an hour ago he was driving with Tsumugi. Now his boyfriend was laying in some room in the back of the hospital with doctors and nurses monitoring his every breath.

He was in one himself; a doctor checked him over and diagnosed him with a concussion. A police officer stood in the room questioning him while a nurse attached him to a heart monitor. 

“What exactly happened, Mr. Sakasaki?” The officer readied himself to take note from Natsume’s story.

“I’m…. Not exactly SURE, officer. I was driving my BOYFRIEND and I home from our DATE when the car HIT us. We had to leave EARLY because my parents needed their CAR back. That’s all I know, SIR.” Natsume shook slightly in his seat recalling what happened in the car. 

The officer took down information about their school and parents, dismissing himself to make proper phonecalls. The nurse continued with her job, switching to putting an I.V. in his arm.

“Natsume, sweetie. Calm down a bit, alright?” The nurse placed her hand over his, running her thumb along his knuckles. Normally he’d push her away immediately, but the comfort felt nice after everything that had happened.

“Have you HEARD anything back on him YET?” 

“Hmm… The doctor said his body received little to no damage other than to his head. Cuts and bruises, but nothing too terrible.” 

“What about his HEAD?” 

“He hit it pretty hard. As it stands now, they believe only his vision will be altered. They…. Aren’t sure if he will be permanently blind or not…” The nurse struggled on the last few words and bowed her head.

“His… vision…” Natsume’s usually bold, all-in-your-face voice was uncharacteristically quiet. He felt as if his heart was ripped in two. It was shattered into billions of tiny pieces.

“Natsume?” A short blonde woman entered the room, placing her clipboard under her arm as she reached out to shake Natsume’s hand. “I’m Doctor. Rhye, the doctor who is going to be taking care of you and Tsumugi. Now, I’m sure you are concerned with both your and his conditions, hm? How about we talk about it on the way to your new room. Irah, do you mind pushing his bed?”

The nurse nodded, leaving Natsume’s side to begin transporting his bed to the new room. Doctor Rhye walked to the side of Natsume, holding onto the bed as she began to explain the situation.

“Well, before you begin to worry, Tsumugi is alive and breathing. The blood that you saw at the crash site was merely his skin breaking, therefore is nothing too serious to worry about. Your concussion should alleviate within the next few weeks, and until then you should be cautious of intense exercise, and we will supply you with pain medication for the next few days.” She smiled as she spoke, her hand moving to Natsume’s should to rub it gently as a sign of comfort. 

Natsume let out a deep breath in response as some of his worries were taken off of his chest. He closed his eyes, steadying his voice before asking the inevitable.

“Nurse Irah said SOMETHING about his VISION…?”

“Ah… Yes. Tsumugi’s vision.” Doctor Rhye paused. It seemed as though she was trying to find the least painful way to explain the situation. “As of right now, we are not positive how Tsumugi’s vision will have been affected by the crash. He has a severe concussion located directly above the part of the brain your vision is controlled by. There is a strong chance he will be rendered blind from this. However, if this is the case, after his bruising heals we can do a small surgery to correct the sight issue.”

Natsume felt a few tears slide down his face at the doctor’s words. He just wanted to go home. He wanted it all to be over already. He wanted Tsumugi to be alright.

“Where are we headed NOW?” He asked coarsely, not looking at the doctor or nurse as he willed his tears to stop.

“We are headed to your room, Natsume. We figured you’d want to be with him.” Doctor Rhye explained as they arrived at the room, and the redhead only needed to be pushed in halfway before seeing his boyfriend resting on the bed. Nurse Irah and Doctor Rhye helped him stand, shakily walking to his bedside.

Natsume reached his hand over Tsumugi’s face, wiping away a few hairs that rested on his forehead. He looked blissful, unaware of the situation they were currently in. 

A small kiss graced Tsumugi’s cheek as his boyfriend left to start his own recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

A consistent beeping filled the room; the heart monitor attached to Tsumugi’s chest hummed quietly. Natsume help Tsumugi’s hands in his own, his bandaged head rest on the guard rail. He felt his boyfriend shift slightly in bed, his head snapping up as he watch the blue-haired man slowly open his eyes.

“NURSE! HE’S AWAKE!” Natsume yelled out, his hands squeezing Tsumugi’s. He watched as the nurses shuffled around to find Dr. Rhye and bring her into the room.

“N-Natsume…? What’s happening? Why is it so dark?” Tsumugi reached one of his hands to where he thought Natsume’s face was, instead colliding with the bandages. He pulled away after hearing his sharp inhale. 

“Are those… bandages on your head? Natsume, what’s happen-”

“Tsumugi, I see you have woken up. Hello, I’m Doctor Rhye. I’ll be taking care of you and Natsume while you’re staying here. Now… stay calm. I’m going to explain to you everything that happened as I examine you, alright?” 

“Y-Yes… that’s alright…” 

“Perfect.” Dr. Rhye shuffled to the side of his bed, beginning to examine her patient. “So, Tsumugi, yourself and Natsume were in a car accident. You’re fine… for the most part. The area of your head that you hit is the area that affects vision. There is a surgery that may fix it, but we will have to wait until you are fully healed to even consider it.” The doctor paused, letting that sink in. “Right now, I need you to rest as much as possible. We want to have you out of here in a week or so.”

Tsumugi took a deep breath, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. The doctor was not gentle with her words. It was like ripping off an enormous bandaid; all the information hit him like a truck.

He squeezed Natsume’s hand tighter, his head turning to where he assumed he was.

“Y-You’re okay, right?” Tsumugi’s voice was soft and frail as more tears escaped his eyes.

“Yes, I AM. And you’re going to be OKAY too, alright? We’ll get through this. Together.”


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume jolted awake at the sound of screaming next to him in the bed. He rushed to turn on the lamp, looking at his boyfriend crying and shaking with hands over his eyes.

“Tsum?? What’s wrong?!” He cradled the taller boy in his arms and cooed softly in his ear. The pair rocked gently back and forth as the blue-haired teen calmed down.

“It’s always…. It’s always here…”

“What is...?” 

“It’s always so dark, Natsume…t-the darkness never leaves….” Tsumugi’s voice sounded pained and broken. He began sobbing again; the two stayed like that till dawn. 

When Tsumugi finally fell asleep, Natsume grabbed the car keys and headed to the local floral shops. He picked up flowers of all the colors of the rainbow: reds, pinks, purples, blues, yellows, greens, oranges; all of the colors he could possibly get. He placed the pots all around the house, creating a trail of potted flowers leading to the backyard. 

☆

Tsumugi groggily woke up, feeling the bed next to him for his boyfriend. When he didn’t feel him he yelled out, Natsume rushing up to the bedroom instantly. 

“Morning Tsum. Come on, I have a SURPRISE for you!! Hurry your lazy ass up!” Tsumugi giggled, standing up and stretching before taking Natsume’s hand. 

“Okay, okay. Smell this.” Natsume placed the first pot of flowers in the other’s hands, watching with wide eyes as the other was lost in thought. 

“Are these… roses?” Tsumugi’s head cocked to the side. He heard the other man make a ‘ding!’ as he placed the roses onto the table. 

“Right! Now, what COLOR are roses?” 

“They’re…. Red…..” 

“CORRECT! Good job~!” The redhead lead his boyfriend to the next pot, letting him smell the flowers and guess what flower they were and what color. They went through the whole house, stopping and smelling each pot. 

Natsume seated Tsumugi on his family’s porch swing, telling him to hold still as he slipped a carnation into his hair. He placed a bouquet of various flowers onto his laptop, and stood back.

“Smile in 3….2…..1!”

Natsume snapped the polaroid, beginning to shake it as soon as it slid out of the camera. He walked over to the swing, sitting next to his love and putting his head on Tsumugi’s shoulder. 

“This is for when you can see again. I want you to SEE how breathtaking you are right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bonus for after they get home from the hospital :D

“Take your shoes OFF, Tsumugi. I’m going to grab the rest of our BAGS.” Natsume sauntered out of the front door and to the car. Tsumugi followed his instruction, slipping off each shoe and pushing them into the closet. He shimmied his coat off, and after a few brief seconds of trying to find the coat rack, it was hung neatly on its hook. 

Natsume left their bags at the door as he took off his own shoes and coat. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand with his own and lead him to their bedroom. Everything seemed to be working fine until they got to their bedroom and Tsumugi piped in that he needed a shower. 

He couldn’t see.

So, naturally, Natsume would have to shower with him.

The redhead was very vocal about his disdain to the idea, but in the end he didn’t really have a choice. 

“You’re going to KILL ME…” Natsume sighed as he stepped into the shower after Tsumugi.

☆☆☆

“Feed me Natsume~!” 

Tsumugi’s mouth hung open, leaning closer to the spoon in his boyfriend’s hand. Or, at least where he thought it was. 

“This is RIDICULOUS” Natsume shouted, carefully placing the utensil in the other’s mouth.

“Sweetheart, how do you expect me to feed myself when I can’t see the food. Or the spoon.” 

“WHATEVER JUST EAT THE FOOD THE CATS NEED TO EAT TOO”

Natsume made a mental note to kick Tsumugi in his sleep for his sass.

☆☆☆


End file.
